The Heart Wants What It Wants
by imaginationgurl17
Summary: Story inspired by Selena Gomez lol Everyone tells Blossom, that Brick is not good for her but she doesn't listen nor care, she loves him to much.


**Inspired by the song: What the heart wants what it wants by Selena Gomez**

Blossom sat on her bed thinking "Why do I still have feelings for him….he has caused me so much pain. Yet he has caused me happiness."

"I just wish I was 5 again and all that mattered was saving the day and brushing my hair and playing with my sisters." I felt tears near my eyes, I get up from my bed and stand in front of the mirror. The girl staring back at me is different. She looks sad, he pink eyes look dull, her hair doesn't shine like it used to, and her smile was nonexistent.

"Is he really worth it..?" His eyes, His laugh, his smile, and the way he holds me. I'm in deep shit and I know it. I remember when I told my sisters we kissed and they warned me..but I wouldn't listen. I took the chance and I'm here looking at myself, feeling sorry for myself….this is not the Blossom I knew.

"Blossom"..

I know that voice…the voice that haunts my dreams.

"Brick.."

"Blossom, I'm here for you baby" He says as he holds me tight, I feel like I'm home.

"Runaway with me Blossom, you and me together no one else. I know I've made mistakes in the past concerning our future, but Blossom..I- I love you, I need you, I can feel you everywhere I go, and I'm so stupid for not telling you earlier. Please baby lets runaway and forget all this bullshit."

I'm speechless, as I look up I see him looking at me with such love in his eyes. He then strokes my cheek wiping away my tears. "OK..lets runaway, I'll do it Brick for you because I love you too." He lifts my chin and gives me a passionate kiss, that one kiss that leaves you in the clouds something so desired. I open my eyes and he is gone.

"Brick?" I look around the room and see no one "BRICK?!"

"Bllossommmm" I heard someone whisper ..but I looked and no one was there "Blossom…"

"Who are you?" I started feeling scared "GO AWAY!"

"Brick is bad and you are good"…

"He has hurt you and will continue to.."

"NO " I fall to the floor hearing voice around me, tormenting me telling me what the world says about me and him "BRICK!, where are you?!"

"There is no future for you love"

"STOP!"

"Look at you, alone where is he now, probability fucking some girl laughing at you."

"No he is not LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I woke up looking around my room. "It was just a dream Blossom hold it together." I look at my clock and it says 3 a.m. I groan knowing I probably won't go back to sleep I get out of bed and walk towards my window to look at the stars. I always found peace looking at the night sky, but in the corner of my eyes I see something Red. Brick? No it provably my imagination, so I disregard it.

I open the window and I close my eyes feeling the night breeze. But I feel something touch my lips, I opened my eyes and I see Brick, he was kissing me.. pull away from the kiss and back away from the window.

"Brick what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He says as he enters my room and walks towards me. I try closing my eyes and opening them to see if this was real. I open my eyes and he is inches away from my face.

"What are you doing" I heard him chuckle

"I'm just checking if this is real or not" I tell him trying to sound foolish

"This is real, why would it not?" He asks me as he grabs my hands and kisses each knuckle. "This is very real Blossom." He cresses my cheek the same away as in my dream.

"Brick.." I felt myself get lost in his touch, I started to realize that my heart wants him and only him fuck everyone else, I don't care what they say.

I felt him pull me close and he brought he lips on mine with so much desire and need. I pull him closer needing and wanting more of him.

"I need you Blossom.." he whispers to me pulling me towards the bed.

"I need you to Brick.." I feel him touch me underneath my shirt, bring goose bumps on my skin. I react quickly and pull his shirt off. I feel him tear my shirt, causing me to smile against his lips. He pulls away and walks towards the window.

"Brick? Is everything ok" I said getting up from the bed. He turn to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Brick?"

"Blossom, I need to tell you something.." he walks towards me, and I'm feeling more nervous and scared then I ever felt. I remember my dream and my heart starts to pound in my chest.

"I started to realize that I was falling for you Blossom, I know that in the past I've fucked up, but I need you to be in my life..I know your family and everyone else think we will never make it, but we can prove them they are wrong.." He pulls a ring from his back pocket and my breath gets caught in my throat, is this what I think it is..

"Blossom.." he gets on one knee "Will you be my wife..?" I can't breathe, I'm paralyzed with so much excitement and happiness.

"Yes, Brick Yes." I feel him grab my hand slip the ring in my finger. He came up and hugged me, "I love you Brick, we will prove everyone wrong and we will get through this together."

"Yes we will.." He says as he kisses me again and I feel him taking me towards the bed again and this time no interruptions. The heart want what it wants, and no one can change that. This is no fairy tale but I can't imagine my life with out him.

**Hope you guys liked it! I love this song and I was inspired. There is strong language because that is life. **


End file.
